


Skills

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen comes across Owen and Andy just as they finish a discussion about his skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it has been a while, real life kind of took over, work went a bit mental as one of the management had a bereavement and the rest of the management team had to pick up the slack of him being off for three weeks. It resulted in me working up to double my contract hours, and leaving me no time to write, or if I had the time the creativity was lacking. I have a couple of days off though, so I intend to catch up on writing and hopefully have things up more regularly.

“Fuck” Owen growled out as his head fell back against the wall. He didn’t know if his exclamation was the result of pain, courtesy of his head hitting the wall, or pleasure, courtesy of the man on his knees in front of him trying to suck his brain out through his cock.

“Shh!” The man on his knees whispered, pulling back as he did so. “If you’re not quiet we’ll get caught.” The smirk on his lips as he dove back down on Owen told him that the other man didn’t really mind too much if they were caught.

They both knew that Owen could get them out of trouble fairly easily so they didn’t worry about it. In fact if he was honest, the idea that they may get caught made Owen all the more into what was happening. He didn’t have glass walls in his bedroom just for the sake of it, he was to some extent an exhibitionist. It didn’t take long for him to climax after that, spilling himself into his lovers mouth as the other man finished into his own hand. They cleaned that hand between them, while Owen himself loved to clean his lovers cum off his hand there was nothing more erotic to him than watching his lover lick his own hand clean of his own cum. They then readjusted themselves and fixed their clothing, making sure that they were presentable.

They shared a messy kiss, each tasting themselves on the others tongue, and pulled away only when breathing became necessary. Owen took a few steps back, hoping to calm himself a bit. It turned out that he had moved not a moment too soon as Gwen turned the corner.

“I’ll catch you later, yeah?” Owen muttered to his lover, not wanting Gwen to overhear what he was saying otherwise she would be bugging him with questions that he didn’t want to have to answer.

“Yep. You better go though, you know what she’s like.” The other man replied and Owen nodded and started to follow after Gwen, hoping that for once she would keep her curiosity to herself. He had no such luck though.

“So, what were you talking to Andy about?” Gwen questioned, trying to look as uninterested as possible and failing.

“Nothing much.” Owen tried to deny, but the look Gwen gave him told him that he better elaborate or he wouldn’t be enjoying himself for a while. Instead he decided to go with a half-truth and hope she would leave it at that. “Just a bit of a chat about his skills and where he could improve. “

Owen sped up his pace a bit as his thoughts turned back to his lover and their arrangements to meet later, he wondered what other skills they could ‘chat’ about.


End file.
